


Old Endings and New Beginnings

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-07
Updated: 2001-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna moves back to being Josh's Assistant.





	Old Endings and New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Old Endings and New Beginnings 

Category-romance/drama/angst 

Rating-PG 13/mentions of sex 

Summary-Sam and Donna's wedding, 8th in the School Ties Series 

Authors-Heidi H and Lisa 

Old Endings and New Beginnings 

By Heidi H. and Lisa

  


Disclaimers-These are not our characters and are making no money off of them. 

Ratings Info-School Ties Series, Sam/Donna 

Series-  
1\. Back To School  
2\. Class Act  
3\. Roommates Together Forever  
4\. Changes  
5\. Transformation  
6\. Trials and Tribulations  
7\. It's Always Darkest Before The Dawn 

Spoilers-The Leadership Breakfast, Bad Moon Rising, Somebody's Going To  
Emergency, Somebody's Going To Jail 

Special Thanks to my co-author Lisa who has seen this story through all of its  
changes and ups and downs. It's only going to get better from here. 

Special Notes-I only have a working knowledge of wedding planners from family  
experience. I am not trying to insult wedding planners or make light of what  
they actually do. It just worked for the development of the story. Please  
don't hate me. I don't want to take the chance of being flamed for any offense  
that I may have stepped into. 

Plot Line Development-Donna has moved back to being Josh's assistant.

  


Christophs Bar and Grill......................................... 

The atmosphere of the bar was just what the staff needed to unwind. The week  
had been tough and difficult, but they had passed the education bill. Everyone  
was enjoying their day of jubilee. The senior staff and their assistants, plus  
Zoey and Charlie had made plans to celebrate their victory. Josh was in true  
form over bulldogging members of Congress to do things his way. 

Sam knew that this was the right moment to propose. He had wanted to propose  
ever since he saw how much Donna meant to him and that he needed her in his  
life. He would do anything to make sure that she was happy. This was the right  
thing to do. He tapped on his glass to quiet their table. 

"I have an announcement and a question to make, so if you guys could all quiet  
down." Sam said. 

The rest of the table quieted and waited for Sam to speak. 

"I want to thank everyone for their support and love throughout the past  
several months for Donna and I. We truly appreciate what you guys have done and  
been through with us. Right now, I want to talk to Donna and have you guys as  
witnesses." Sam said. 

The table was puzzled, as was Donna, to what Sam was talking about. The ladies  
at the table teared up when they saw Sam pull out a ring box and get down on one  
knee before Donna. 

"Donna, I love you very much and these last six months have brought us closer  
than I could ever imagine being with another person. I want to be with you for  
the rest of my life. Donna Moss, would you marry me?" Sam proposed. 

"Yes, yes, yes. I will marry you." Donna shouted.

Sam picked Donna up and spun her around before setting her down and giving her a  
big kiss. 

The rest of the senior staff and assistants got into the act with hugs, kisses,  
and words of congratulations to the happy couple. 

"I can't believe I'm getting married and have a wedding to plan." Donna said  
with a smile and a faraway look already mentally planning her dream wedding with  
her own prince charming. 

"Within reason, since we're paying for it ourselves." Sam added. 

"Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything too outrageous." Donna said with  
a saucy smile. 

"I'm glad for that. I wouldn't want to have to explain it to the press." CJ  
said. 

"Are you guys going to announce it from the press?" Toby asked. 

"No, they can read it from the society page. This isn't going to be a thing."   
Sam said. 

"I'd say since you made a public proposal and Donna's enthusiastic response,  
it's gonna be a thing." Josh said. 

" Then, we should prepare some sort of official statement." CJ said in her  
ever present Press Secretary mode wanting to deflect any problems. 

"We can worry about that in the morning. Tonight is a celebration. Don't  
worry about it, CJ. Everything is going to be fine." Toby said as a waitress  
brought over a bottle of champagne and starting pouring.

Press Briefing, Monday morning............the engagement announcement appeared  
in the Sunday papers one month after the proposal(July)

"CJ, does the White House have any comment on the engagement of Sam Seaborn  
and Donna Moss?" Kelly Holton asked. 

"The White House is happy for the engaged couple and wish them the best." CJ  
added. 

"Does the White House want to comment on the fact that Miss Moss was working  
for Mr. Seaborn during their relationship?" Drew Mosky yelled from the back of  
the room. 

"The White House doesn't comment on employee relations. However, I will say  
this. Miss Moss was working directly for Toby Ziegler and not Sam Seaborn.   
Please make sure you have your facts correct before asking a question. I'll see  
you at 3 for the next briefing." CJ said and left the room. 

"That wasn't too bad. I would safely say that any rumors were put to bed by  
tearing that reporter a new one." Toby said, meeting CJ in the hall outside the  
press room. 

"Yeah. I think people are glad to be hearing good news coming from the White  
House for a change." CJ said, walking with Toby to her office. 

"Go to work." Toby said.

  


Sam and Josh had been watching the briefing in the Communications Bullpen with  
everyone else. They had all been sitting on eggshells since the Sunday  
engagement announcement had appeared in the papers in California and DC. The  
press had finally asked "the" question and CJ rocked. 

"She's good. I'm really surprised that this wasn't leaked to the press the  
minute after Donna said yes." Sam said. 

"Yes, she is. Maybe people have finally learned to keep their noses out of  
private affairs, but probably not. Now you can get on with actually planning  
this shindig." Josh said. 

"I'm letting Donna handle that. She's good at all of the little details  
stuff." Sam said. 

"You're not even married yet and you're already extolling her virtues." Josh  
said, joking around with his best friend. 

"We've been together for almost seven months as a couple and we've been  
friends since the campaign. I've been extolling her virtues for longer than  
that." Sam said with a smile of his own when he thought about the woman who  
made him happy. 

"We should probably get back to running the country now." Josh said. 

"Probably." Sam said.

The Mess.............................Lunchtime, several days later 

The other assistants and Zoey had hijacked Donna into eating lunch with them and  
asking wedding questions. 

"What are your colors going to be?" Carol asked. 

"I am planning on a traditional wedding, so pink and silver." Donna said. 

"That is so sweet that you want a traditional wedding in this day and age of  
modernization and streamlining." Ginger added. 

"You've been watching the Wedding Channel again, haven't you?" Margaret  
mentioned with a smile. 

"Well, I'm glad that one of us found the right guy and is getting married.   
The rest of us need to find someone as wonderful as Sam." Ginger said with a  
wistful look. 

"Hey, don't worry. You'll find the right guy some day." Donna tried to cheer  
her friend up. 

"Well, I hear that Josh is hard up these days for a girl. Ginger, you should  
check him out." Bonnie added with a smile of her own. 

"Not in this lifetime." Ginger vehemently said. 

"You always find the one you love in the oddest places." Donna added, getting  
into the teasing of her friend. 

"Enough already. Let's get back to talking about this wedding." Ginger said,  
desperate to get off the subject of Josh.

"Are you hiring a wedding consultant?" Bonnie asked. 

"I really hadn't thought about it. I don't like the idea of someone else  
planning all of the details of my wedding. Plus, I just got engaged a month  
ago. I haven't had the time to really think about things." Donna said. 

"Just think about it. My sister hired one and it was the best thing she's  
ever done. There was someone else to run all of the errands, but my sister and  
her husband got to pick and choose what they wanted." Bonnie said. 

"Thanks for the idea. I'll call around and see what they have to offer. It  
would be nice to have someone to run the errands." Donna said. 

"Not to bring up a sore subject and tell me if I'm butting in, what about your  
family? Are they going to be involved?" Ginger asked. 

"You're not butting in. My family isn't going to be involved with this  
wedding at all. They made their choices a long time ago." Donna said. 

"Have you thought about who's going to walk you down the aisle or are you  
going to be non traditional and walk by yourself?" Margaret asked. 

"This is going to be a very traditional wedding. Sam and I thought about  
asking Leo. He has been so great and supportive through everything." Donna  
said. 

"That's a nice idea. I think Leo would be honored." Carol said. 

"I want all of you to be in the wedding as bridesmaids." Donna said.

There was a round of "of courses" and "yeses" from the girls. Donna thought of  
them as family. They had all been together since the campaign and grown close  
in the intervening years.

Leo's Office............................several days later

"Leo, can we talk to you?" Sam asked with Donna at his side. 

"Yeah, come on in." Leo said. 

"We wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Donna said. 

"What do you guys need?" Leo asked. 

"We wanted to ask if you would consider walking me down the aisle." Donna  
said. 

"What about your own father or grandfather or brother?" Leo asked, honored at  
being asked, but not wanting to step on any toes. 

"They made their decisions to not be involved with my life a year ago. I want  
you to walk me down that aisle. You have been so supportive and there for me  
when I needed someone." Donna said. 

"Then, yes, I would be honored to give you away." Leo said. 

"Thank you so much. You don't know what this means." Donna said.

Josh's office...............................several more days later, now into  
the month of August

  


"Josh, can I talk to you?" Sam asked from the doorway. 

"Sure, come in." Josh said. 

"I wanted to talk to you about the wedding." Sam said. 

"Is Donna trying to bankrupt you with this wedding?" Josh asked with a smile. 

"No, she's really keeping to a budget, but considering we haven't done  
anything yet." Sam said. 

"What did you want to talk to me for then?" Josh asked. 

"I want you to be my best man. You are my best friend and one of Donna's  
closest friends, too. We want you to be involved." Sam said. 

"I'll definitely be your best man. Does this mean I get to throw you a  
bachelor party?" Josh asked. 

"Yeah." Sam hesitantly responded. 

"Cool." Josh said.

Same day, later that afternoon.............................

"Hey Donna." CJ said to the woman standing in her doorway. 

"I wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy, I can come back later." Donna  
said. 

"Come on in. I was just revoking press credentials on a few people." CJ said  
with a smile. 

"Having fun?" Donna asked. 

"You bet your ass I am. What did you need?" CJ asked. 

"I wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor." Donna said. 

"I'd be honored, but shouldn't that honor go to a close family member?" CJ  
asked. 

"My family chose not to be involved with my life over a year ago. I don't  
want those people anywhere near me on my special day." Donna said. 

"So what's going on with the wedding plans?" CJ asked. 

"We haven't really done anything, but bask in the joy of being engaged."   
Donna said. 

"Take all the time in the world. It should be something that you love. By  
the way, you might need to check with the Social Office on matters of protocol  
that any wedding planning book skips." CJ said. 

"Thanks for the advice." Donna said. 

"You're more than welcome and thank you for asking me to be a part of your  
special day." CJ said. 

Donna spent the afternoon typing papers for Josh and calling around to wedding  
consultants. All of the ones that she spoke to were too expensive, to rude, or  
not willing to listen to her. Donna came to the realization that the only way  
to get the wedding that she and Sam wanted was to do it themselves. It was  
their wedding and Donna was determined to have it done her way. She made a  
mental note to tell Sam about not hiring a consultant and having her do it all.

Sam and Donna's Apt...............................

Sam walked into the apartment, late to find Donna still up and pouring over what  
looked to be an oversized textbook. 

"Donna, what are you reading?" Sam asked. 

"This is a self planning wedding book. There is stuff in here that I hadn't  
even thought about." Donna said with a stricken look on her face that she had  
forgotten about little details. 

"What happened to hiring someone?" Sam asked. 

"The people I called were too expensive, too rude, or not willing to work with  
us." Donna said. 

"So you went out and bought a book and are planning to do it yourself." Sam  
said, amazed that she would go to these lengths for their wedding. 

"Yes and we are doing it." Donna corrected him and gave him a look. 

"We're doing it all." Sam said. 

"We do need to make some serious decisions." Donna said. 

"I know. When and where do you want to get married?" Sam asked. 

"First of all, we need to get a calendar and decide on the perfect date."   
Donna said. 

"I like the idea of having a May wedding when it is not so hot." Sam said. 

"So May 25, 2002 is the date we want then?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah, sounds good to me, but now the question is where. Maybe National  
Cathedral?" Sam said. 

"No way. That's going to be a media circus. I was thinking maybe the Rose  
Garden?" Donna said. 

"I'm not sure. We'd have to get permission from the President. I can ask  
tomorrow if you really have your heart set on it." Sam said, knowing that Donna  
wouldn't ask herself. 

"It's only a request. I don't want the President to feel obligated to give us  
permission." Donna said. 

"I will make that clear to him." Sam said. 

"Thanks for doing it. I love you." Donna said. 

"You'd better love me." Sam said with a smile. 

"Forever and always." Donna said with a smile of her own.

  


Staff Meeting..............................................

"Anything else?" Leo asked. 

"I have a thing, sir." Sam said. 

"What is it Sam?" President Bartlet asked. 

"Donna wanted to know if we could use the Rose Garden for the wedding. She  
wanted me to make it clear that this is only a request and for you to not feel  
obligated." Sam said. 

"Somehow this reminds me of the Karen Cahill situation." President Bartlet  
said to Leo. 

"Sir." Leo said. 

"Sam, go ahead and tell Donna that it's a yes. Have you guys finally set a  
date yet?" Jed asked. 

"We have decided on a May 25, 2002 wedding." Sam said. 

"Tell Donna not to rush. This is the wedding of her dreams and she should  
take all of the time in the world." President Bartlet told Sam. 

"Thank you sir." Sam said. 

"You're welcome. Now all of you get out of my office and run the country."   
President Bartlet said.

There was a chorus of "yes, sir" and "thank you sir" from the staff as they  
filed out. Jed watched them and thought about how time had changed them all.   
Sam had changed from a fresh kid to a grown man who had found the best possible  
thing for him, Donna. Time changes everything and everyone, he mused to himself  
and his own ghosts. 

Sam found Donna perusing over some files for Josh. 

"We're okay to use the Rose Garden and the President told me to tell you to  
take all of the time that you need to do this right." Sam said. 

"Wow. I wasn't expecting him to say yes. Now only a hundred million other  
decisions to make." Donna said. 

"There's really only a few major ones to make and then we can take a rest from  
wedding planning." Sam said. 

"Only a few? We have to find someone to officiate the ceremony, a  
photographer, a videographer, a caterer, and a reception hall." Donna said. 

"Relax and take it easy. We will take care of all that when the time comes."   
Sam said. 

"Yeah. It's just that I want everything to be perfect for us." Donna said. 

"I know it will because you're on the case. I gotta get back to work before  
Toby comes to hunt me down." Sam said. 

"Yeah, I'd better get these back to Josh too." Donna said.

  


Donna sat at her desk and looked at the papers that the Social Office had faxed  
over to her. It seemed like the wedding was already turning into a media event.   
She grabbed the papers and headed to Sam's office. 

"I think we should just elope." Donna said, shocking Sam out of his thoughts. 

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, thinking he hadn't heard Donna right. 

"I got these papers from the Social Office. The wedding is turning into a  
media event and we haven't even done anything yet." Donna said.

Sam skimmed the papers before talking to Donna. He loved the Social Office, but  
some of the stuff they were suggesting was way to over the top. 

"We are not inviting all these people. It is still our wedding and our  
decisions. Don't worry about it. Everything will be ok." Sam said to her. 

"It's just that I want this to be a day to celebrate with our friends not a  
bipartisan photo op for Congress." Donna said. 

"Don't worry. It will be. Don't worry about this stuff." Sam said.

Sam and Donna's Apartment........................September

  


The apartment was dark, but he could hear the sniffles coming from Donna's room.   
Sam lightly knocked and pushed the door open. Donna was sitting on the floor  
with the phone next to her, crying so hard she could barely catch her breath. 

"Donna, what's wrong?" Sam asked with grave concern. 

"Nothing." Donna managed to get out before another round of tears. 

"There's something wrong or you wouldn't be crying like this. Now you can  
tell me here or we can go to the hospital?" Sam said. 

"Why would we need to go to the hospital?" Donna asked as the tears still  
rolled down her face. 

"You are crying so hard you can barely breath. Now what is going on?" Sam  
prodded her again. 

"I was watching tv when the phone rang. I thought it'd be you or Josh needing  
something, so I picked it up without checking the caller id. It was my mother."   
Donna managed to get out before the tears started coming fast again. 

"Why would you mother call and what did she want?" Sam asked, warily. 

"She called to rail at me for getting married. It was another round of I  
can't believe you're my daughter stuff. That woman called me a slut and a whore  
and had the nerve to ask if I was pregnant and that's why we were getting  
married. I tried to explain that we were in love." Donna said. 

"What did she say to you after you told her we were in love?" Sam asked,  
cautiously. 

"She told me that I was going to get used and they won't take me back when it  
happens." Donna said. 

"I am not using you and love you very much. Don't let your mother upset you."   
Sam said and put his arms around her shoulders as a gesture of support. 

"Maybe we shouldn't get married." Donna said through her tears. 

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, confused. 

"Maybe my mother is right. Maybe I am just not ready to be an adult and get  
married. I mean, look at my track record with Dr. Freeride." Donna said. 

"Donna, listen to me. You are smart and funny and I love you. I want to  
marry you, no matter what has happened in the past or what happens in the  
future." Sam said. 

"Thank you for loving me and listening to me rattle on." Donna said as she  
rested her head on Sam's shoulder. 

"It's time for you to go to bed and get some sleep." Sam said and helped her  
up. 

"Thank you for being here for me, even when I get a little crazy." Donna said  
with a tear stained face and a small smile. 

"You're welcome and I love it when you get a little crazy." Sam said with a  
smile.

Donna slipped under the covers and fell into a restless sleep. Her dreams were  
haunted with pictures of her parents, Jacob, and Sam laughing at her for being  
so stupid about men. She woke up several times during the night and slept very  
little. Donna knew that she wasn't making a mistake with Sam. This was the  
right thing to do and it felt right. 

Sam slept very little too. He was worried about Donna and couldn't believe that  
her parents wouldn't let her alone to live her own life. He made a mental note  
to talk to Josh and see if the IRS or the CIA could handle the "problem". Sam  
knew that Josh had a lot of friends and a lot more favors owed to him and that  
these matters could be handled discretely. It was worth a shot if Donna could  
be happy.

  


3 Months Later...................................December 

Donna was sitting at her desk when the other assistants came to see her. 

"We know you don't have much free time with working for Josh and planning this  
wedding, so we are going to plan a bridal shower for you here at work." Carol  
announced. 

"You guys really don't have to do this. I know that you are busy too. I  
really don't need a shower anyway." Donna said, not wanting her friends to go  
to any trouble for her 

"Yes, we do have to throw you a shower and all new brides deserve one. We'd  
be failing as bridesmaids if we didn't and it is no trouble to throw a shower."   
Bonnie said. 

"Plus it gives all of us an excuse to go shopping." Ginger said with a glint  
in her eye. 

"Who's going to be at this shower?" Donna asked. 

"Us, Zoey, the First Lady, CJ, and a few other friends from here at work."   
Carol said. 

"I'm looking forward to it. Thanks for doing all of this. You guys are great  
friends." Donna said. 

"It will be worth it. I promise." Carol said with a smile as she walked  
away.

Capitol Steps.........................January 

Sam and Josh walked down the steps in the unusually warm DC winter. They  
couldn't believe that it was so warm in what was usually the coldest month of  
the year. Sam smiled at the thought of a warm winter that the California boy at  
heart never had lost, the desire for sun shine to warm him to the core. 

"That could have been worse." Sam said to Josh. 

"Yeah, I could have made them cry." Josh said. 

"Leo will be glad to hear that we got them on board with only a few threats."   
Sam said. 

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you that I'm working hard on the bachelor party."   
Josh said with a gleam in his eye. 

"Nothing too wild and who's all gonna be at this?" Sam asked. 

"Us, Toby, Leo, and a few other guys from work. The President wanted to be  
involved, but it would be too hard to work it all out." Josh said, misdirecting  
his best friend. Josh was planning a surprise and didn't want to spoil it. 

"Hey, I wanted to let you know. Donna's mother called the other day again and  
upset her." Sam said, broaching a subject that Josh was very sensitive about. 

"What did that hateful woman try to do now?" Josh asked in anger, already  
knowing that Donna's mother called on a weekly basis to harass her daughter. 

"Tried to convince her that she was stupid and not ready to get married for  
like the four millionth time." Sam said. 

"How's Donna?" Josh asked. 

"She's been off her game a little bit and stressed out by this crap and I'm  
getting stressed out because Donna's stressed out." Sam said. 

"I have really had it with them. I thought a nice, pleasant warning would be  
enough. Now it's time to get tough. I am going to call in some favors and get  
them to back off." Josh said. 

"Thanks for doing this. I don't like to see Donna unhappy and I didn't want  
to guilt you to into doing something." Sam said. 

"You don't have to guilt me to do anything. I don't like to see Donna unhappy  
for any reason and especially now when she is supposed to be happy and planning  
her wedding." Josh said. 

"Thanks alot." Sam said. 

"No problem." Josh said with a smirk as he figured out who he would need to  
talk to.

3 Months Later...........................April 

"We're stealing you away this afternoon." Bonnie said walking up to Donna and  
Sam. 

"Why are you stealing my fiancé away?" Sam asked. 

"We're having a bridal shower for her today." Carol announced. 

"Well, then. You go and have fun." Sam said and kissed Donna. 

"You heard the man. Let's go and have some fun." Ginger said and pulled  
Donna in the direction of the Mural Room.

Donna gasped as she walked into the room. It was decorated with pink and silver  
streamers and balloons. There was a large pile of gifts on a table and an array  
of food on another. 

"Some of the girls couldn't get time to come in, but they dropped off gifts  
and wanted you to know that they wish you all the best." Carol said. 

"Wow! The room looks great. You guys did a fabulous job." Donna said. 

"Now the fun can really begin." Bonnie said. 

The two hour lunch/bridal shower was fun. There were the traditional bridal  
bingo and bridal word scrambler. Zoey won the bridal bingo game and Donna won  
the word scrambler. The gossip and opening presents was the best. Donna  
couldn't believe that so many people cared. She received towels, kitchen  
gadgets, candles, art work, and sexy lingerie guaranteed to turn a head. 

"Donna, why don't we chat a bit before the party ends." Abbey Bartlet said. 

"Yes maam." Donna said and followed the First Lady. 

"I've heard that you and Sam are waiting until you are married to have  
relations." Abbey said with a straight face and not mentioning sex. 

"That's right." Donna said. 

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I think it's good that you aren't rushing  
into anything." Abbey said. 

"Yes maam." Donna replied. 

"Just a hint for you, have fun with it. Never forget to say I love you and  
don't take things for granted." Abbey said. 

"Thank you for the advice maam." Donna said.

As the other assistants helped load Donna's car with gifts, they chatted. 

"Now Sam isn't going to be able to keep his hands off of you with all that  
sexy lingerie." Bonnie added with a smile. 

"He hasn't put any hands on me, so...." Donna trailed off. 

"Are you telling us that you and Sam haven't, you know." Ginger incredulously  
asked. 

"That is exactly what I'm telling you." Donna said. 

"Well why the hell not?" Margaret asked. 

"I was recovering from the thing for a long time and he didn't want to push  
me. We just accepted it and are planning to wait until we're married." Donna  
explained. 

"I can just see hot sex on the beach." Carol added. 

"That's a mental picture I don't want to have, thank you very much." Ginger  
added before bursting out laughing. 

"Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Carol asked. 

"We haven't decided yet." Donna said. 

"Go someplace hot and tropical." Bonnie added. 

"It will be someplace nice for sure." Donna said slamming the car door shut. 

"We'd better get back to work before our bosses come looking for us." Carol  
said.

Sam's office.......... 

"Hey, I took care of that little problem." Josh said as he walked into the  
office and shut the door. 

"How did it get handled?" Sam asked. 

"I called and talked to the Moss' as well as Dr. Freeride. I told them to  
stop calling her and harassing her. I also explained that they were not to come  
anywhere near the White House or the wedding." Josh explained. 

"That's all well and good, but I don't think threatening them is going to  
work." Sam said. 

"Did I forget to mention that I told them that various agencies like the FBI,  
CIA, and the IRS all work for me and take an interest in people that continually  
harass members of the White House staff ?" Josh asked with his trademark smirk  
appearing on his face. 

"I owe you." Sam said. 

"No, you don't owe me anything but to be happy and love Donna. That is  
payback enough for me." Josh said. 

"Thanks again." Sam said. 

"I'm going to need your help on Saturday night to go over Mexico." Josh said. 

"I was supposed to help Donna with wedding stuff. She's gonna kill me. And  
when did Mexico happen?" Sam said. 

"Just ten minutes ago. Leo wanted us to research the stuff on the bailouts  
for the last fifteen years. He wants us to be prepared in case we have to do it  
again." Josh explained. 

"And it just has to be on the weekend when Donna and I have plans?" Sam  
asked. 

"She'll understand that work comes first. She always has." Josh said. 

"Yeah. What time do I need to be here?" Sam asked. 

"Around 7ish. Meet me in my office. Leo wanted us to use the basement  
because there is going to be a cleaning crew upstairs doing some spring  
cleaning." Josh said. 

"Do they not understand that it is the middle of the winter?" Sam mentioned. 

"All I know is that they're here to clean." Josh said. 

"Ok." Sam said.

  


Sam and Donna's Apt.....................

Sam decided to broach the subject of Saturday night with Donna before she heard  
it from Josh or somebody. 

"Donna, you know how we had Saturday planned?" Sam started off. 

"Oh no you don't. You are not getting out of helping me with the wedding  
stuff." Donna said. 

"I'd rather be here with you, but I have to help Josh with the Mexico thing.   
Leo wants us to research the history of the bailouts before we get too deep in  
it." Sam explained. 

"I'm sure Ginger or Bonnie can come over and help me address invitations."   
Donna said. 

"I want to help you with the wedding. I know that I haven't done very much  
and I want to help out." Sam said with a puppy dog look on his face. 

"We have two hundred invitations to address and mail. I promise that there  
will be plenty to do on Sunday." Donna said with a devilish smile. 

"I can't wait." Sam said and kissed Donna's forehead.

Josh's Office Saturday Night........................ 

"I'm here, so let's get to work on Mexico. Maybe I can get out of here at a  
decent hour." Sam said. 

"Let's go." Josh said. 

"Josh, aren't you forgetting something?" Sam asked. 

"I don't think so, why what am I forgetting?" Josh asked, puzzled by the  
question. 

"I don't know, how about the files on Mexico." Sam mentioned. 

"I already put them downstairs." Josh replied. 

"Ok." Sam said. 

"How did Donna take it that you had to work tonight?" Josh asked. 

"Pretty good, but I have to help her do invitations tomorrow. I still can't  
believe that we are getting married in a little less than a month." Sam said. 

"I know. I know that you will make her a good husband. She truly deserves to  
be happy." Josh said.

Josh opened the door to a basement office and flipped on the light. Everyone in  
the room jumped up and yelled surprise. 

"What is this?" Sam asked. 

"This is your bachelor party. This was the only time that everyone could get  
together before the wedding, so enjoy it." Josh said.

The evening was uneventful, but nice. Beer drinking, cigar smoking, and  
conversation rounded out the evening. The lack of strippers wasn't detrimental  
to the party and no one even noticed or mentioned it. 

"Sam, why don't we sit down over here and chat for a bit." President Bartlet  
said. 

"Yes, sir." Sam replied. 

When both men were sitting and away from some of the louder guests, he began to  
speak. 

"Sam, you are getting a wonderful woman in Donna. I have seen you smile more  
in the last year than in the previous three. Make sure that she knows how much  
you love her and tell her at least once a day. Life has a way of changing in a  
moment. Don't have regrets with Donna. Regrets can never be changed or fixed."   
President Bartlet said. 

"Thank you sir. I make it a point to tell Donna that I love her. We both  
know how much life can take a u turn from its path." Sam said. 

"Just keep remembering and talking to each other." President Bartlet stood up  
and walked back to the other side of the room and rejoined the louder guests. 

Sam looked at the man who had just given him some of the best advice in his  
life. President Bartlet was more than just a boss, he was a friend who knew the  
right things to say and do for everyone concerned.

Back at the apartment, Donna was busy addressing invitations. She was planning  
on making Sam lick all two hundred envelopes as payback for not being there to  
help her address them. By the time midnight rolled around, every invitation was  
addressed, stamped, and waiting to be licked shut. Donna had also written some  
payment checks out to the photographer, florist, and videographer. She was very  
proud of herself for being able to plan her fairytale wedding on a budget.   
Donna also knew that it was getting down to crunch time, but everything that she  
had looked at so far didn't work for her and she refused to cash in on a new  
celebrity status that had designers like Donna Karan and Vera Wang offering up  
their services. She knew that the perfect dress was out there and all she had  
to do was find it. Donna looked at the calendar and couldn't believe that she  
was getting married in a little less than a month. She looked at the calendar  
and saw that she was on vacation for a week, starting Wednesday and she intended  
to haunt the bridal stores until she had a dress because there was no way that  
she was getting married in anything less than a white dress. 

"Can you believe that I still haven't found a dress yet and I'm getting  
married in less than a month." Donna said to Margaret, her shopping companion. 

"I'm just happy that our bridesmaid dresses weren't unusual." Margaret said  
very delicately. 

"It's okay. You can say that you're glad that they weren't ugly. I've been  
in enough weddings to know." Donna said. 

"Hopefully, you'll find a dress today." Margaret said. 

"Yeah, because now I know what I don't want. That oughta make the process  
easier." Donna said.

Margaret sent up a silent prayer to the god of good wedding dresses as the two  
women entered the first bridal store on the list. 

By the time shop six rolled around, both women had lost some of the optimism of  
the morning. 

Donna headed to check out the clearance rack first. She noticed a few cute  
dresses and wanted to check them out first before looking at the overpriced  
dresses. Margaret watched Donna comb through the gowns. Suddenly, Donna  
stopped and pulled a gown off of the rack. 

"I found it. This is the dress." Donna proclaimed. 

"Then go try it on and let's see." Margaret said.

Donna slipped the gown on. It was perfect. Plain white satin with tank straps  
looked amazing on her. It fit in all the right places. With a little luck,  
there wouldn't have to be any alterations, Donna mused to herself as she looked  
at her reflection. She walked out to where Margaret was talking with the bridal  
gown specialist. 

"Oh my gosh. That dress is so perfect for you." Margaret said as she watched  
Donna twirl around the room. 

"Okay, then. Why don't we go back to fitting area and get things checked."   
the gown specialist said and guided the two women back to the fitting area.

Donna was lucky. The dress only needed a slight hem and a few little tucks.   
The shop promised that she'd have the finished and pressed gown within the week. 

Donna left the store a deposit and followed Margaret out of the shop and to  
Lisa's Tea Room for lunch. 

"I can't believe that it was only 480.00." Donna commented. 

"Why so cheap? Especially for a gown like that?" Margaret wondered. 

"The woman said that the dress was from last summer and the bride it was made  
for called off her wedding." Donna explained. 

"Isn't it a little disconcerting to wear a dress that was made for someone  
else." Margaret asked. 

"A little, but it's now my dress and nothing but happy memories will this  
dress bring." Donna said. 

"Are you planning on wearing a veil or something?" Margaret asked. 

"I'm going to wear my hair up in a tiara." Donna said. 

"That will look so pretty." Margaret said. 

After lunch, both women returned to their marathon shopping session.

  


Sam and Donna's Apartment...................................

Sam heard Donna come in the door. He hurried through his shower, threw some  
clothes on, and went into the living room.

Sam was shocked by the amount of bags covering the floor. 

"What did you buy?" Sam asked. 

"I finally found my dress and then I needed to buy all of the stuff to go with  
it like a tiara for my hair, shoes, pantyhose, makeup. Just the basics and I  
bought some stuff for the honeymoon." Donna said with a smile. 

"I'm glad that you found a dress. I heard from both of my parents today and  
it's not good news." Sam said. 

"What happened?" Donna asked, dreading the answers. 

"My father is bringing *her* and my mother refuses to sit in the same pew with  
them." Sam said. 

"Oh god. What are we going to do?" Donna asked, already in full on panic  
mode. 

"The first thing you're going to do is calm down. I handled this problem. My  
mother is going to sit the first pew with a family friend and my father will be  
sitting in the second pew with that woman of his." Sam explained. 

"Thanks for handling it. Oh, guess who called my cellphone while I was out  
today?" Donna asked. 

"Who?" Sam asked. 

"My sister. It seems that my parents are very disappointed that they didn't  
get an invite to our wedding and want to come." Donna said. 

"There is no way in hell that they are getting in." Sam said. 

"I told them that they all made their choices over a year ago and that I don't  
need them in my life and to just leave me alone." Donna said. 

"I'm very proud of you." Sam said. 

"Thanks. Right now, I'm gonna go put this stuff away and enjoy a long, hot  
bath. Shopping is hard work." Donna said. 

"I'll start dinner. We're having mac-n-cheese." Sam said. 

"Thanks. Mac-n-cheese is great." Donna said.

Sam watched the woman who was going to be his wife in a few weeks. He marveled  
at how amazing she was. Donna had managed to plan every detail of their wedding  
with little to no help and had managed to spend only 1500.00. He was constantly  
in awe of her because of her love, loyalty, and strength.

"Only a little longer until we are officially married." Sam said. 

"Yeah. Are you ready?" Donna asked. 

"You betcha. I can't wait for the wedding." Sam said.

Night Before the wedding.................................. 

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Donna asked quietly. 

"Yeah, I am so ready for you to be my wife. Are you ready to be married to  
me?" Sam returned the question. 

"Of course I am." Donna said.

Day of the wedding.................................... 

The assortment of women gathered in the Mural Room to finish getting dressed and  
ready for the wedding. The wonderful staff had even taped paper over the doors  
to prevent anyone from getting a look at the bride. Donna was touched that  
someone went to that kind of detail for her. It was still hard to trust that  
people were looking out for her interests and cared about her. 

"I can't believe you're the first to get married and in the Rose Garden."   
Ginger said. 

"Yeah, I can't believe it myself. This last year with Sam has been like a  
dream. I can't imagine my life without him now." Donna said. 

"Where are you going on your honeymoon?" Bonnie asked. 

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. We want two full weeks  
without work intruding. This is probably that last real freetime that we will  
have together before the election and we just want to be with each other."   
Donna said. 

"Now, it's time for tradition to rear its head." CJ said. 

"Excuse me?" Donna said, thinking she misheard CJ. 

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue." Carol  
recited the song. 

"Oh god. What did you guys do?" Donna asked as she cringed. 

"Something old is this borrowed pearl necklace from me. This has been in my  
family for many years and I think that it looks wonderful on you." CJ said as  
she helped fasten the necklace. 

"Something new is this pearl bracelet that I think goes perfect with the  
necklace." Margaret said. 

"Something borrowed are these pearl drop earrings that I was given on my  
sixteenth birthday." Bonnie said. 

"Something blue is this garter that Sam wanted me to give you to wear. He  
said that he picked it out himself." Carol said and handed the box to Donna. 

"You guys are amazing and I thank God for everyday that you are in my life."   
Donna said.

After a round of hugs and sniffling, CJ spoke. 

"Let's put the finishing touches on and get ready to walk down the aisle." CJ  
said.

The women picked up makeup and hairbrushes and got down to business before time  
ran out.

Meanwhile in the Roosevelt Room, the men were also preparing for the wedding. 

"Are you ready for one of the biggest commitments in your life?" Leo asked. 

"Yeah, I've been ready to marry that girl for more than a year." Sam said. 

"What are you guys doing for the honeymoon? I couldn't pry it out of Donna."   
Josh asked. 

"It's private. Donna and I want to be with each other without work and our  
well meaning friends bothering us." Sam said and gave Josh a pointed look.

Mural Room.............................. 

"Ladies, you have five more minutes to make yourselves beautiful and then  
we'll start the processional." Minister Blake informed them. 

"Thank you." Donna said. 

"Are you all decent?" Leo called from outside the door. 

"Sure, come on in." Ginger called back to him. 

Leo walked into the room and was stunned. He couldn't believe that these were  
the women he interacted with on a daily basis. They all looked so different and  
so grown up. CJ was a vision in a lavender gown. Bonnie, Ginger, Carol, and  
Margaret looked like angels in their pink gowns. Leo was about to speak when  
the minister re-entered the room. 

"We are ready to start. Will the bridesmaids and maid of honor get into the  
processional line and wait by the glass doors." Minister Blake stated. 

"See ya out there." CJ said as she followed behind everyone else.

Donna looked around and realized that this was actually happening. She was  
going to come back to this room as a married woman. For a fleeting moment, she  
thought about walking away from everything. Donna realized how lucky she was.   
She'd survived her parents, Dr. Freeride, suicide, and life to get to this point  
where she was happy, in love, and in control of her own destiny. She took a  
deep breath and waited by the doors with Leo for the signal.

  


Sam watched as each bridesmaid and the maid of honor made their way down the  
aisle. It felt good and right to be getting married. Sam didn't want to admit  
it to anyone that he'd had his own doubts as to whether or not he'd be a good  
husband and able to support a family and a life. Sam knew that Donna was the  
one and that you only find the one once in a lifetime. He thought about all the  
regrets in his life and knew that they were what got him to this point where he  
was marrying the right woman.

It was finally time to move on to different facet of all their lives. 

"Are you ready for this?" Leo asked as the bridal music started. 

"As ready as I'll ever be." Donna said.

The door was opened and Donna started down the aisle with her escort who had  
been a boss, friend, confident, and supporter.

Sam looked at the vision before him, The white dress, tiara, and bouquet of  
lilacs looked smashing and highlighted Donna. Many tears were shed as the bride  
walked down the aisle from guests and the bridal party alike. 

Leo stopped, gave her a hug, and sat down before Donna joined Sam at the alter. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of these  
two lives before god, family, and friends." Minister Blake began.

The candle lighting ceremony brought more tears as people pondered their own  
lives and loves. 

The ring exchange and vows had many guests looking at their partners and  
wondering if life was really that simple and wonderful. 

"I now would like to present Mr. and Mrs. Samuel Seaborn." Minister Blake  
said. 

A thunderous applause exploded from the guests and bridal party. 

A quick receiving line and pictures were done in short order and then it was  
onto the reception that was being held in the Sculpture Garden.

After the bridal party introductions and people were seated, Josh stood up. 

"As the best man, I want to say a few words to the happy couple. I've known  
Sam for many years and I've never seen him this happy. And to Donna, who I've  
also known for years. You are an amazing woman who can bring sunshine and  
smiles to a cloudy day. Donna and Sam, you guys are starting down a path that  
will be charted and guided by the love you have for each other. I wish you  
nothing but happiness on that path." Josh finished his toast. 

Donna had to wipe away tears and Sam had to clear his throat several times. 

"I've also known Sam and Donna for years. We all watched them grow from  
strangers to friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and finally to spouses. We can  
all hope that their love endures through the passage of years, Love is special  
and should be cherished everyday. Here's to hope and here's to love." CJ  
raised her glass and was joined by the rest of the guests.

Donna and Sam held close to each other through the beautiful toast from CJ. 

"I'd like to say a few words about this couple. Love is special and love is a  
treasure. Don't ever take it for granted. You have been given a special gift.   
Keep it close to your heart." President Bartlet said. 

"Thank you all for the beautiful toasts and words. We are so lucky to have  
you in our lives." Sam spoke.

The catering service began to bring the meals to the tables. Sam and Donna had  
opted for a sit down dinner to keep the reception moving along. 

After dinner, they cut the cake which was a three layer raspberry and strawberry  
concoction. Donna and Sam bucked tradition to have a cake that they enjoyed.   
The rest of the guests thought the cake was a reflection of the new couple.

"Now it's time to get this party started. We want all of the single women on  
the dance floor and that includes all of the women from the bridal party. It's  
time for the bride to toss the bouquet." the DJ announced.

Donna waited for all the women to assemble on the dance floor before turning  
around. She made a mental note of where Ginger was. Donna knew that Ginger was  
down in the dumps after getting dumped a few weeks earlier by some jerk who was  
only interested in her White House connections. Donna tossed the bouquet and  
prayed for the best. 

She heard the cheers and turned around. Much to her relief, Ginger was holding  
onto the bouquet and taking ribbings from the other women about being the next  
to get married. It was nice to see Ginger relaxed and happy. 

"Now it's time for all of the single men to get out here for the garter toss."   
the DJ announced and waited for the single men to assemble on the dance floor. 

As the single men stood on the dance floor, they watched Sam take the garter off  
Donna's leg with his teeth and they all started hooting and hollering. 

Sam flipped the garter over his shoulder with no one in particular aimed for, so  
he was surprised when Josh was the one who caught it. 

After Ginger and Josh posed for pictures, the DJ made a little announcement. 

"We'd like the couple who caught the bouquet and garter to dance to a very  
special song that was picked out by the bride and groom. As tradition has it,  
these are the next two people who will get married and to each other." the DJ  
informed the guests. 

As Josh and Ginger danced, Sam and Donna were both lost in their own thoughts.   
Donna hoped that they wised up and stopped fighting their feelings. Ginger had  
a crush on Josh and Josh liked Ginger a whole lot. Sam watched his best friend  
dance with the only other woman who could put him into fits. He hoped that Josh  
would realize Ginger had feelings for him and the depth of those feelings. Only  
time would tell. 

"Now it's time for our couple to dance to a song that is very close to their  
hearts." the DJ announced. 

Sam and Donna started dancing to their song and all of their friends couldn't  
believe what had happened in that day. Two people who were meant for each other  
had found each other and overcome even the most terrifying of hurdles. 

Josh watched them in awe. He couldn't believe that these two people were his  
friends. They were amazing together and always remembered who they were. 

Leo was thinking back to his own wedding day all those years ago. Life was  
simpler when love was the biggest part of you. He hoped that Sam and Donna  
wouldn't forget who they were together when times got tough and love was hard to  
live on and sustain a family and marriage. 

Toby was also thinking about his own wedding day to Andi. They hadn't had the  
true love like Sam and Donna did. Sam was happy with Donna and he could only  
hope that their love would be able to be enough in the times where it counted  
the most. 

CJ watched the couple dance and wondered if she would ever have that kind of  
special love. Danny wasn't worth the time or the energy because there was no  
love or devotion in that relationship. She looked at Sam and Donna and wished  
nothing but a sunny path in life for them. 

Ginger hoped that she was the next to get married in the White House and to the  
one man who she had carried a torch for, Josh. The dance had been wonderful and  
said more than words could ever. 

Carol and Bonnie were in amazement. This couple was never expected to last. It  
had been seen as a flirtation, nothing worthy of marriage. Sam and Donna had  
proved them all wrong. 

Margaret looked at the ending of an era. Playboy Sam was now taken by the best  
woman for him. At least the staff wouldn't be hearing anymore about Donna's  
local gomers. 

The Bartlet's watched, like the other couples. Today they were just that,  
another couple. They weren't the stars of the day, that distinction belonged to  
Sam and Donna.

  


Later in the evening...................................... 

"Are you ready to go?" Sam asked, coming up behind her and slipping his arms  
around her waist. 

"Yeah, let me get the girls and change. Then we can be off." Donna said. 

"Then I'm gonna go get Josh and change too." Sam said.

Donna quickly rounded up her bridal party and met back in the Mural Room. They  
were cleaning up and helping Donna to change. 

"Did you pack your sexy lingerie for tonight?" Ginger asked. 

"I packed a few special pieces." Donna said. 

"Sam's not gonna be able to keep his hands off you for the next two weeks."   
Bonnie said. 

"That's kinda the point." Donna said.

  


Roosevelt Room......................................... 

"Are you protected?" Josh ground out. 

"Yes, dad. I packed condoms." Sam said, glaring. 

"Hey. It was just a question. Am I correct in assuming that this is the  
first....." Josh trailed off, trying not to think about Sam and Donna doing  
that. 

"It is." Sam remarked. 

"Then have fun. I'll see you in two weeks." Josh said. 

"Thanks for everything." Sam said.

After saying their good-byes and hugs, Sam and Donna headed for the airport  
where their rented, private plane would take them to Florida. 

The start to a new life was beginning brightly, while their old lives were  
ending. 

  


End file.
